M and M on a firefly
by Squwerty
Summary: Matt is looking for adventure,and comes across a beautiful firefly looking for passengers... But Mello isn't informed...
1. Chapter 1

The redhead wondered through the ship yard, bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled up the several ships waiting for passengers.

"Hey, looking for a ride red?" a dirty looking man asked him,

"Er, nah, your ship ain't what I'm looking for" he replied searching the sky line for the man's ship, it was a big bulk of many ships pushed together, "I'd take a look at you're secondary thrusters though, if I were you" he said turning. The guy looked at his ship and then back to the retreating crimsonette,

"Suit yourself" he said going back to his ship,

"She's ready to go when she's full" the traveller then heard from behind. A girl in overalls with light brown hair sat across a deck chair in front of a beautiful Firefly,

"Really?" he asked turning to her,

"Sure" she smiled standing, "I keep her full and in the air" she said twirling her umbrella, "I'm Kaylee",

"Matt" he said shaking her hand,

"Where you looking to go Matt?" Kaylee asked,

"Any where" Matt shrugged hitching his bag higher up on his shoulder.

"We get a lot of people like that, so. You interested?" she said trying to look into his orange covered eyes. Matt took a final look over the Firefly,

"Yeah" he smiled,

"Well shiny, captain and first mate are off on business, so we're waiting till they get back to set off" Kaylee said turning and walking up the ramp leading in ship,

"Thought you said we'd be leaving when full" Matt said following her,

"I meant full of people" she smiled looking back at him,

"I see" Matt replied looking around the innards of his new 'home'.


	2. Chapter 2

Mal entered the ship, "Kaylee! Get her fired! We're heading off" he yelled yanking off his coat,

"Er, Captain, we got us a passenger" Kaylee said. Mal then turned,

"Oh, hey, shown him round?" he asked walking over to the red head and Kaylee,

"Yeah, I was just wondering where to put him" she replied,

"You know, give 'im a bunk that's free" Mal said,

"Sure" Kaylee smiled turning up the stairs,

"Shiny" Matt smiled looking at Mal before following Kaylee, he then stopped half way up the stairs and spoke again, "It's Matt by the way Cap'",

"Call me Mal" the brown coat replied wondering off towards the bridge. Zoe walked over to the panel and began to press the buttons to close up the back.

"I'd stop if I were you" she heard from her side, Zoe looked up slowly. A fierce looking blonde stood, gun pointed at Zoe's head.

"Zoe! Come on! Close her u…" Mal stopped as he saw what was happening, he got out his gun and pointed at the new 'visitor'.

"Hey! Stop!" Matt said from above, all three looked up to see Matt looking down from them from the balcony. He then grasped the rail and jumped over it, landing between Zoe and Mal. He lifted his hands towards the blonde and walked slowly towards him.

"Matt, what in the sphincter hell do you think you're doing?" he asked lowering his gun, Matt laughed and ran over to him,

"It's an adventure Mells!" he replied, "What we always wanted after the war",

"War? Which war? Independence war?" Mal asked putting his gun back,

"Hell yeah" Matt replied turning, "My coats in my bag" he joked,

"Shiny, but d'you mind explaining what's happening here?" he asked blankly,

"This idiot here was pulling a stunt to run away, again" Mello replied shooting a look at Matt,

"I wasn't running away, I waited for you to follow, sort of" Matt said.

"Whatever, now come on we're going" he said putting his gun back to the front of his pants,

"What? No! An adventure Mells, come on" Matt said grabbing his arm and pulling him further on ship, "The kind Near said you could never have" he whispered,

"Fine, got room for one more captain?" Mello said smiling a little,

"No, one room left, and it's your friends" he smiled fakely,

"We can share" Matt replied pulling Mello up the stairs and out of sight,

"Okay" Mal said quietly,

"Okay?" Zoe replied,

"Yeah" he then smiled going to the speaker, "We got 2 passengers people, so treat 'em nice like, oh and Jayne, stay on the right side of the blonde" he finished flashing a cheeky smile to Zoe. She rolled her eyes and closed the door completely…


End file.
